The main objective of this core Is the enrollment of every patient AML and MDS referred to Washington University into the Tissue Acquisition and Clinical Database protocol ofthe GAML program project. Skin, oral mucosa, bone marrow, peripheral blood leul<ocytes and serum specimens collected from patients will be banked and processed by Core B, the Specimen Acquisition, Genomic, Transcriptomic, and Epigenetic Profiling Core, whereupon they will serve as the basis for genomic analyses outlined In Core C, to be utilized in Projects 1-4. This Clinical Core will also maintain and expand a comprehensive database that captures essential clinical, pathological, karyotypic, molecular, therapeutic, and outcomes data of enrolled AML and MDS patients, anonymously linked with the corresponding tissue specimens. The Clinical Core database will provide key clinical annotation that, in conjunction with gene expression data generated by Core B and DNA sequence data generated by Core C, which will be utilized by Projects 1-4. A.1. Specific A i m i : We will prospectively collect and bank tissue for analysis at diagnosis, in remission, and at relapse from every patient referred to the Washington University Siteman Cancer Center with AML and MDS. A.2. Specific Aim2: We will maintain a comprehensive clinical leukemia database that will capture epidemiological data, diseaserelated characteristics, prognostic factors, therapeutic information, and outcomes data from all enrolled AML and MDS patients, with de-identified linkage to corresponding banked tissue specimens.